Te Enseñaré a Amar
by melikav
Summary: ONE SHOT. Goku comienza una nueva vida con un nuevo desafío... su noche de bodas ¿Estará preparado para afrontarla? Una historia que nos muestra diversos aspectos de esta singular pareja en sus inicios.


Hola a todos, les presento este mi segundo fic, les cuento que dada la poca cantidad de fics de Goku y Chichi (o Milk como es conocida en Latinoamérica) me decidí a escribir algo de ellos dos, realmente no me considero fan de la pareja, pues tengo muchas opiniones negativas de Chichi por la manera en que ellos se unieron y de la forma en que se muestra su relación de pareja a lo largo de la serie. Pero, a pesar de todo a Kakarotto si lo quiero muchísimo, y me gustaría que quede claro que a pesar de que Vegeta es mi número uno (siento que de alguna forma lo traiciono dejando por fuera del fic T.T), a Goku le encuentro características que de verdad me fascinan y me da lástima que los hispanoparlantes no estén aprovechándolas en sus fics. Además he procurado darle una oportunidad a Chichi, así que vamos a ver…

Bueno pues aquí les va mi esfuerzo, sólo me queda advertir que el fic contiene escenas lemon y que si no te gusta este género será mejor que no sigas leyendo y si eres menor de edad, leer queda bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Comentarios míos van entre paréntesis (), y pensamientos de los personajes entre comillas ""

Sin más preámbulo solamente recuerdo que los personajes son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation (aunque si estas leyendo esto probablemente ya lo sabes U)

**Te Enseñaré a amar…**

Los jovencísimos Son Goku y Chichi (que apenas habían cumplido los 18 años) regresaban a la casa que compartirían de ahora en adelante en la montaña Paoz, propiedad del difunto Son Gohan, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomarse tras el hermoso atardecer que se había presentado como uno más de los invitados a la ceremonia que hacía poco había finalizado.

-Chichi, tengo mucha hambre ¿Qué tal si me preparas algo delicioso de comer? –Expresó sonriente el saiya tras sentarse en la sala y comenzar a quitarse el incómodo saco y corbatín que le sofocaban-

-Pero querido, acabamos de comer en la boda, ¿Cómo es que ya tienes hambre de nuevo? Pero bueno creo que ya debo de irme acostumbrando, pues ahora que soy tu esposa voy a tener que cuidar de ti –dijo la joven recién casada sonrojándose notablemente mientras le sonreía al confuso muchacho-

-Pero Chichi ¿cómo vas a cuidarme, si yo soy más fuerte que tú? –dijo él con su acostumbrada inocencia y con su más típico gesto de una mano en la cabeza-

-Ay Goku! me refiero a que de ahora en adelante voy a ser la mejor esposa que te puedas imaginar, voy a cocinar para ti, a encargarme de toda la casa, y cuando tengamos un hijo me encargaré de que se convierta en el más grande investigador que haya existido (si señores, el destino del aún no concebido Gohan había quedado marcado) -La joven se dirige a la cocina a preparar la susodicha _deliciosa comida_, su marido le sigue y se sienta en el comedor mientras ella comienza a cocinar. (Durante la fiesta ella ya se había puesto una ropa más cómoda)

-ah! y dime Chichi ¿entonces tu quieres tener hijos verdad? –le preguntó como si no imaginara la respuesta

-¡Por supuesto que si Gokú! Todas las parejas que se casan desean tener hijos es lo natural, para eso es que precisamente uno piensa en casarse (que les digo es una mujer enchapada a la antigua muy antigua…)

-Si ya entiendo, el maestro Roshi me enseñó todo eso de cómo nacen los hijos, aunque a decir verdad cuando me lo explicó fue hace mucho tiempo y yo creo que no lo entendí del todo, pero bueno ¿tu me puedes explicar bien verdad? -le preguntó con una honesta cara de duda, con una mano tocando la barbilla, como si discutieran física cuántica.

-Eh… bueno… yo…, pues si…, de todas maneras hoy es nuestra noche de bodas sabes? Es una noche muy especial…-dijo mientras volvía al sonrojo. (la pobre mujer no sabía como explicarle a este niño grande lo que iban a hacer esa noche)

-Ah si, es especial, porque hoy nos casamos verdad? -le respondió con su más sincera sonrisa.

-Si, es especial porque es la primera vez que tu y yo… ya sabes, vamos a estar juntos… -se detuvo para comprobar si él efectivamente le seguía en la conversación o si se había quedado perdido.

-Pero Chichi, si tu y yo ya hemos estado juntos antes, pues nos conocemos desde niños, que ya no te acuerdas?

-Si Goku, pero esta vez vamos a estar juntos como sólo un hombre y una mujer pueden estar, vamos a estar y a dormir en la misma cama. (uy! que mente tan cerrada con eso de sólo hombre y mujer jeje, pero es que ella no sabía mucho del mundo tampoco)

-Ah ya entiendo como cuando nos quedábamos en Kame House, como no habían suficientes camas yo siempre dormía en la de Bulma, pues ella decía que era el único en que confiaba… aunque nunca entendí porque decía eso…-expresó pensativo el chico de despeinado cabello-

_-"esa desvergonzada de Bulma apuesto a que le gustaba mi pobre Gokú y él tan inocente nunca se dio cuenta de eso, pero ya me las pagará, ahora que nos casamos, probablemente nunca necesite verla otra vez jeje_" -pensaba la joven con ojos que echaban chispas, hasta que más calmada finalmente dijo:

-Gokú ponme mucha atención: a partir de hoy tu y yo vamos a dormir juntos como solo lo hacen esposo y esposa, me entiendes? No es lo mismo que con otras mujeres porque lo que tu y yo vamos a hacer, que además sirve para tener bebés es algo que solo podemos hacerlo nosotros dos porque nos casamos, si no nos hubiéramos casado no lo podríamos hacer, me vas entendiendo? (la pobre ya no sabía que otras pistas darle, mejor hubiera gritado: hazme el amor ahora mismo, pero no, ella es incapaz de esas escenas tan impropias jeje, ya no me burlo, lo prometo pero tengo los dedos cruzados…

Gokú que había puesto la mayor atención posible a la anterior explicación, finalmente dijo como si hubiera descubierto el agua tibia: –ya te entiendo Chichi, lo que tu me quieres decir es que hoy en la noche vamos a tener un hijo y que solo lo podemos hacer nosotros como pareja porque para eso nos casamos… -al terminar la frase y finalmente comprender lo que acababa de comprender se puso tan colorado como su mujer anteriormente a lo que ella satisfecha pensó _"Gracias a Kami que este hombre por fin lo entendió, no, si ya yo me imaginaba con un libro de anatomía y una película documental llamada de semillitas a más"_ (no se rían que yo vi una que se llamaba así cuando estaba en la primaria)

Gokú tras el silencio de su cónyuge (ja, suerte que estoy narrando porque estoy segura de que Kakarotto no conoce esa palabra tan _compleja_, si, si, ya no me burlo es que se me sale lo Vegeta jajaja) decidió hablar por fin: -y dime Chichi, ¿Cuándo hagamos ESO, vamos a tener un bebé verdad?

-bueno, si tenemos suerte me quedaré embarazada pronto, y si no deberemos seguir intentándolo –dijo ella satisfecha porque la conversación al final iba tornándose un poco más concreta

-ahh! eso es grandioso...-señaló poniéndose de pie y cerrando el puño emocionado- pero ¿y que es quedar embarazada?. Ante esto Chichi cae de espaldas, pero se recupera rápidamente y con una paciencia realmente fingida le dice:

-Vamos Gokú tu ya debes saberlo una mujer se embaraza para tener el niño, le crece la barriga y después de nueve meses nace el bebé… ¬¬

-Si ya me acuerdo que les crece la barriga y después nace una cría como las vacas, eso lo aprendí cuando Krillin y yo repartíamos leche como parte de nuestro entrenamiento. Entonces es igual a las vacas…

- O.o GOKU ¿me estás llamando vaca? –la morena estallaba en rabia escandalizada por la supuesta ofensa-

-Ya no te enojes Chichi, yo sé que no eres una vaca… pero ya tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer antes de hacer al bebé verdad?

-Si, si hombre ya casi está lista la comida -sigue cocinando con resignación, ya que pensaba que tenía como media hora explicándole la noche de bodas, ahora que ponerla en práctica iba a ser mucho más difícil-

Tras terminar de preparar toneladas de comida, se sentaron a la mesa, él comenzó a devorar todo cuanto tenía en frente, mientras ella sólo tomaba un té y sentía como mariposas en el estómago, el saiya al ver su silencio le preguntó con la boca llena y una pierna de algún exótico animal en cada mano:

-Chichi, ¿tu no vas a comer nada? La comida realmente está deliciosa ¿te sientes mal?

-No Goku, es que ya te dije que como comimos en la fiesta de la boda ya no tengo hambre, si comiera como tú de veras que me convertiría en una vaca –le dijo sonriente y de buen humor, ocultando sus nervios, al tiempo que agregó –además deja de comer con la boca llena, pues es de muy mala educación ¿no querrás darle un mal ejemplo a nuestros hijos verdad?

-Si tienes razón Chichi –le respondió de nuevo con la boca llena, a lo que ella se quedó solo mirando con una gotita en la frente pero decidió no seguir la discusión para no arruinar la velada.

Mientras él seguía comiendo, ella se encerró en sus pensamientos:

_-"No puedo creerlo, soy una mujer muy afortunada, me he casado con el hombre que amo y dentro de poco voy a ser completamente suya, estoy tan nerviosa, yo no tengo experiencia, va a ser mi primera vez y no sé si seré capaz de complacerlo… él tampoco tiene nada de experiencia, eso se nota a leguas, será muy bonito los dos nos guardamos el uno al otro, pero será raro pues no sabemos ni como empezar, uy! espero que no me duela mucho, que lástima que mi mamá muriera cuando yo nací, no pude hablar con ella estos temas y me siento un poco insegura, papá me explicó lo básico y debo admitir que con la inexperiencia de Goku me siento muy nerviosa, le hubiera hablado a la antipática de Bulma, ella y Yamcha son unos desvergonzados que lo hacen sin casarse pero al menos ella me hubiera podido dar algunos consejos. Pero que estoy pensando? yo puedo hacerlo sola, tengo a este guapo hambre para mi solita, con ese cuerpo, no me había fijado, que músculos y que piernas además de su trasero tan bien formadito, pero que rayos me pasa no debería pensar esas cosas tan inapropiadas, aunque es mi esposo y supongo que está bien que piense esas cosillas jeje."_ (que calladito se lo tenía verdad, también puede ser una chica muy muy mala…)

-Ah! Comí demasiado… -exclamó el amado esposo con su más característico tono- Muchas gracias por la comida Chichi, todo estaba delicioso –continuó-

-Que bien que te guste mi comida cariño, ahora que nos casamos te cocinaré todos los días. –le comentó Chichi con una cara que reflejaba orgullo y satisfacción al ver su sueño de esposa y ama de casa realizado (me ahorro los comentarios U)

-Ah, eso es genial, no sé porque Krillin me dijo que no debía casarme tan joven, creo que estaba equivocado, el matrimonio es agradable…

-_"Ese calvo entrometido, ya sé que a ninguno de sus amigos le hizo gracia que nos casáramos, sólo quieren convertirlo en un rebelde sin causa, que bien que yo lo salvé de esa vida de perdición…" _–pensaba la chica furiosa, aunque decidió callar-

El saiya prosiguió: -Bien me daré una ducha, enseguida regreso

-Goku, me parece que no es apropiado bañarse luego de comer, podías enfermarte

-No lo creo, yo nunca me he enfermado en toda mi vida :P

- O.o Eso es verdad?

-Si, mi abuelito decía que es porque soy muy resistente…

-Bueno ve a ducharte que yo me quedo a recoger la cocina –exclamó sonriente-

El joven saiya se dirigió directo al baño, mientras el agua tibia caía en todo su cuerpo, pensaba en como había cambiado su vida en poco tiempo: _"Mi vida es completamente distinta ahora, hace poco entrenaba para ser el más fuerte y poder vencer a Piccolo, fue terrible todo lo que pasó, si no fuera por las Esferas del Dragón, la Tierra y mis amigos pudieron haber desaparecido, luego vino el Torneo y enfrentarme a Piccolo Jr fue impresionante, debo admitir que sentí una enorme emoción al pelear con alguien tan fuerte, es como si todo mi ser vibrara cuando estoy frente a un enemigo, es extraño pero yo siento que de alguna manera no soy precisamente una persona común y corriente. Pero ahora que estoy con Chichi y que pensamos tener una familia, la vida se me presenta diferente otra vez, sé que seremos muy felices, si no le hubiera prometido casarme con ella, probablemente en este momento estaría en alguna parte del mundo continuando con mis entrenamientos, pero no importa seguiré entrenando en casa, no debo descuidarme Piccolo Jr u otro enemigo pueden aparecer en cualquier momento… " _(lectores, cámbienme esa carita que nuestro Goku también piensa, no siempre, pero a veces se inspira)

Al terminar sus quehaceres Chichi se dirigió al segundo piso de la humilde vivienda, en donde entró a la habitación principal, ésta aunque pequeña era acogedora, tenía una enorme ventana que no tenía vidrio sino una especie de persiana de bambú (es que no sé como se llaman) por lo que al mantenerla abierta el aire primaveral impregnaba el cuarto de agradables aromas naturales, y al mantenerla cerrada protegía de los insectos y el frío de la noche. Había también una cama matrimonial, algo vieja y muy sencilla, definitivamente perteneció al viejo Son Gohan, una mesita de noche y un antiguo y elegante armario completaban la austera decoración, además de un viejo cuadro de algún artista callejero que pagó un favor con una de sus obras…

"_Me gusta este estilo campirano, es muy diferente al palacio de mi padre al que estaba acostumbrada, será muy hermoso vivir aquí en la montaña Paoz, y es maravilloso tener un lugar así para criar hijos. Se nota que esta casa no ha tenido el toque femenino en mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca en su existencia, pero yo me encargaré de convertir esa linda morada en un cálido hogar…" _–pensaba la jovencita al tiempo que recogía un poco la habitación y tendía la cama con sábanas limpias-

Al terminar de arreglar el cuarto la joven se sentó en la cama, ansiosa y un poco asustada por lo que estaba por suceder, de nuevo surgían las dudas: como iba a hacer aquello, como comenzar, como tomar la iniciativa? o dejarlo a él, él era el hombre debía tomar la iniciativa, aunque no creía que estuviera preparado.

De pronto su flamante esposo entró a la habitación, llevaba puesta su ropa interior mientras secaba su rebelde cabello negro. Ella lo miró y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Él un poco avergonzado de su propia desnudez se disculpó:

-Lo siento Chichi, no sabía que ya estabas aquí. –era extraño verlo disculpándose por eso, cuando de todos es sabido que nuestro amigo Goku nunca ha tenido problemas en presentarse desnudo ante quien sea, pero en esos momentos la situación era distinta-

-No te preocupes, recuerda que ahora estamos casados -dijo ella sonrojada a más no poder.

La joven decidió que aunque ella no tenía nada de experiencia daría los primeros pasos, se acercó a él y lo besó tímidamente en los labios, el chico la miraba algo confundido al principio, pero al experimentar en su cuerpo sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido se dejó llevar. Pronto los besos comenzaron a hacerse algo más apasionados, aunque torpes por ser el inicio.

Chichi estaba realmente extasiada, la situación era justo como la había imaginado, un hombre que ama, un cuerpo perfecto, una ternura inconfundible, todos estas pensamientos y los cada vez mejores besos de su compañero comenzaban a surtir efecto, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos…

Goku por su parte se sentía en otro mundo, besarla era algo increíble para él, su boca tenía un sabor nunca antes experimentado, era como si la dulzura de sus labios le impidiera separarse de ella, comenzó a desvestirla, más por instinto natural que por un pensamiento racional. Sus manos aun frenadas un poco por la timidez torpemente desabotonaban el pintoresco kimono de su compañera. Ella al verle en dificultades, le facilitó el trabajo soltando un poco los listones que acompañan al tradicional traje. Una vez desabrochado el vestido cayó por efecto de la gravedad, dejando a la joven en una delicada ropa interior blanca de finos encajes que sus más cercanas amigas le habían escogido para la ocasión, el saiya no parecía tan sorprendido por la belleza de la joven, él estaba aún entretenido en los besos, posó sus manos en el oscuro cabello de su esposa y con un solo tirón al moño que lo sujetaba cayó a los hombros libremente, el muchacho ahora sí estaba sorprendido, a sus ojos la mujer se veía hermosa de esa manera, ese hermoso cabello color ébano era el motivo de su locura, lo olió, ese aroma a flores lo extasió sobremanera, su sexo quería escapar de la poca ropa que lo aprisionaba.

De alguna manera él se sentía atraído por las distintas sensaciones, sentía que podía oler la excitación de su pareja y en ese momento no tuvo dudas, el instinto animal característico de todos los pertenecientes a esa raza lo guío, ya no necesitaba que ella se encargara de todo él, se sentía con la confianza necesaria para seguir.

Ella miraba de reojo el miembro exaltado de su hombre, a través de la ropa interior se dibujaba como un animal en cautiverio que está a punto de ser liberado, sentía muchísima curiosidad pues nunca había visto a un varón adulto desnudo. Una mirada algo inquisidora la sacó de su pensamiento, se sonrojó al verse descubierta admirando la virilidad que tenía en frente, en ese momento los dos se miraron a los ojos, por un momento dejaron de tocarse y al mismo tiempo sintieron que la mirada del otro recorría su cuerpo entero.

Goku decidió que a él le tocaba el siguiente paso, con una suave caricia comenzó a quitar la parte superior de la ropa interior que cubría a su desde ahora amante, la miró sin disimulo, fijamente, provocando en ella cierta incomodidad, comenzó a acariciarla con curiosidad, pero con suavidad, como con miedo de que se rompiera, no es que él no hubiese visto mujeres desnudas antes (en tanto tiempo con el maestro Roshi, era lógico que hubiera visto desde revistas porno hasta un par de chicas en vivo) pero nunca antes había puesto atención al atractivo que una mujer podía tener, nunca había estado en una situación como la que se encontraba, nunca había entendido como su maestro y casi todos los hombres que conocía se volvían locos por las mujeres, pues claro él nunca había estado de esa forma con una mujer, hasta ahora. Ella se derretía ante esas nuevas caricias, sentía como un impulso eléctrico recorría su cuerpo, no aguantaba las ganas de ir al siguiente paso, los temores se esfumaban dejando calor en su lugar, Goku dudó antes de quitar la última prenda que cubría a la chica, la miró como buscando la aprobación, a lo que ella respondió con una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que le ayudaba a deshacerse de la prenda, una vez desnuda los complejos fueron desapareciendo al ver la expresión de él, parecía conforme con lo que veía, no era para menos ella debajo de toda esa ropa y esa actitud a veces un poco difícil, era una chica muy hermosa, ahora comprendió que era su turno, tenía que desvestirlo como él lo había hecho con ella, sin embargo antes de que se dispusiera a hacerlo su pareja le había ahorrado tal acción.

Al encontrarse los dos desnudos, por unos momento de nuevo se contemplaron sin tocarse, se miraban con curiosidad como examinando a fondo el cuerpo que tenían en frente, fueron apenas un par de segundos pues ambos estaban más que preparados para consumar lo que empezaron, el saiya procedió a seguir acariciando su lacio cabello que desenredaba con sus dedos, mientras Chichi buscaba su boca con desesperación, luego de unos momentos ella comenzó a retroceder en busca de la cama que tenía tras su espalda, esto por efecto de los suaves empujones con que su compañero la guiaba al lecho, pues era obvio que de pie como estaban buscaban una mayor comodidad para lo que seguiría.

Chichi de repente se vió acostaba sobre la vieja cama teniendo a su marido encima de ella aunque sin dejar caer su peso, continuaron besándose y tocándose con una confianza renovada, pues ahora después de un rato sentían cierta normalidad, como si el cuerpo del otro les perteneciera y como si ya nada los hiciera dudar. Goku en parte no podía creer que todo se diera tan fácil, de verdad que el instinto es tan fuerte que nos puede guiar en diversos ámbitos y definitivamente su instinto más animal que humano (pues aunque él aún no lo supiera, no era precisamente un ser humano) le mostraba lo que tenía que hacer, las explicaciones vacías y porque no pervertidas del anciano maestro en nada se comparaban con lo hermoso del encuentro que compartía con Chichi, justo como ella lo había dicho de una manera diferente a la que haya estado con otra mujer.

Dicho instinto natural le dio el impulso para comenzar con la cumbre del acto, lentamente y sin siquiera esperar permiso de ella como en los pasos anteriores, se acomodó en posición y comenzó a desflorarla suavemente, Chichi cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y exclamó un casi imperceptible quejido, definitivamente ella estaba física y mentalmente preparada para recibirlo, pero no pudo evitar el acostumbrado dolor que para su tranquilidad casi inmediatamente se convirtió en un placer inimaginable. Él se sorprendió con su gesto de malestar y con el hilito de sangre que se escurría por las sábanas (parece que no conocía todos los detalles después de todo), así que decidido preguntó con una seriedad que no le era propia:

-Chichi, lo siento, te hice daño? estás bien?

-No te preocupes amor… eso es normal la primera vez… por favor continua, no quiero que te detengas ahora –le contestó con un gemido y con la voz un tanto entrecortada

El joven saiya no pudo contradecirla porque de todas maneras ya no podría dar marcha atrás, así que siguió con un ritmo que se fue acelerando poco a poco, (aún con cierto temor de que al no medir su propia fuerza pudiera lastimarla) haciéndola culminar a ella primero, que sintió como si todo su cuerpo vibrara al ritmo de ese hombre como si no importa lo que le hiciera en el futuro, ella siempre lo perdonaría y lo aguantaría, siempre estaría ahí para él, solo por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos.

El climax de él llegó un pequeño lapso después, una sensación completamente nueva, un estremecimiento, un calor que recorría su ser y un suspiro que aliviaba todo su cuerpo y mente, en realidad ahora la veía diferente, con otros ojos, no sabía si era el famoso amor, pero estaba seguro de que lo que habían compartido era especial y que eso lo mantendría ligado a ella siempre.

Los dos exhaustos se quedaron tendidos en la cama, ella se acostó en el musculoso pecho de desde hoy amante, a lo que él respondió acariciando gentilmente su cabeza, durante un buen rato hubo un silencio que sin embargo era cómodo, abrazados era como si quisieran que el momento no acabara, hasta que el despeinado chico como se esperaba rompió la magia…

-Chichi, ¿tu crees que con lo que acabamos de hacer hayas quedado embarazada? (recuerden que ese era el objetivo, según la visión de mundo de Chichi)

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, cariño? –le respondió mientras le miraba con extrañeza-

-Bueno es que… si no estás embarazada ya, tendríamos que seguir intentándolo, ¿verdad? –le contestó con tranquilidad

-¿y que con eso? –ahora era ella la que no le seguía la conversación-

-Pues que la verdad me gustaría intentarlo a menudo, pues me gustó mucho –le respondió con una mirada un poco extraña, algo pícara como cuando se enfrenta a un enemigo poderoso que lo satisface-

Ella se sonrojó ante esa mirada que denotaba cierta complicidad tan infrecuente en él, además de la forma tan abierta que tenía Goku de decir las cosas, aunque no podía negar que estaba de acuerdo con él en un 100

-Pues que remedio, no creo que con una sola vez esté lista para tener un bebé, creo que vamos a tener que seguir tratando por lo menos durante todo el mes –expresó la chica sonriente al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo-

Una vez dicho esto, el silencio los envolvió nuevamente, estaban realmente cansados, así que él pensó que seguramente se había quedado dormida y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, de repente se escucharon sollozos provenientes de ella, lo cual a él le hizo sentirse nuevamente confundido, pues no comprendía como después de todo, ella lloraba como si la hubiese lastimado, o acaso lo había hecho? (para nuestro amigo Goku es realmente difícil interpretar los sentimientos de otros y si ve a alguien llorar es lógico que piense que es una molestia física, además de que tuvo que controlarse mucho y medir su fuerza, pues ella le parecía sumamente frágil)

Así se decidió a preguntar:

-Chichi, porque estás llorando, te duele algo?

-No te asustes Goku, estoy llorando de felicidad… para mi ser tu esposa es un sueño hecho realidad, sabes que pensaba en este momento desde que era una niña… y tu eres el hombre más bueno del mundo y estoy muy contenta de comenzar el resto de mi vida contigo. –exclamó secando sus lágrimas aunque derramando más-

-Ah, así que lloras de felicidad, yo también estoy muy feliz, estar casados va a ser grandioso, me sentí muy bien a tu lado hoy –le respondió el apuesto saiya con la dulce sonrisa que siempre le regala a sus seres queridos- (T.T me encanta describir lo dulce que es, cosa que no podría nunca hacer con cierto saiya al que tengo gran cariño)

-Oh mi querido Goku, yo de verdad te amo muchísimo –le dijo emocionada y con los ojos con estrellitas

-De verdad, pues gracias )

"…." –Chichi esperaba un _yo también_, pero al no escucharlo decidió preguntar: -¿Goku, tu a mi me amas también? –le preguntó dudosa pero ilusionada a la vez-

-Pues… yo… realmente no estoy seguro de que es eso del amor… yo te quiero mucho como a mi abuelito y a mis amigos, pero Krillin siempre me dijo que el amor era diferente, y que cuando me enamorara no tendría ninguna duda, así que no lo sé, supongo que talvez sí… –le contestó el héroe con verdadera duda e inocencia, pues no sabía que ella podía ofenderse después de eso-

Ella le miró tristemente pero comprendiendo que su esposo era una persona fuera de lo común a la que no le enseñaron el significado de esos sentimientos y que a pesar de que en el fondo se sentía destruida por la respuesta, decidió comprenderlo y no enfadarse, aunque con lo que acababa de pasar que fue para ambos maravilloso, sentía que no podría enojarse de todas maneras y que sí él no la amaba entonces ella lo que iba a hacer era…

-Chichi, porque te quedaste callada, acaso estás dormida? –interrumpió los pensamientos de la morena-

-¡Por supuesto que estoy despierta Goku, sólo estaba pensando en lo que dijiste y entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, no te preocupes cariño que yo te voy a enseñar a amar… a amarme como yo te amo…

El saiya vio que nuevas lágrimas salían de los ojos de su esposa y no tuvo que preguntarle para comprender que eran de tristeza, pero en las últimas palabras observó la determinación en esos ojos color azabache y aunque no entendió del todo a que se refería, prefirió callar y seguir abrazándola hasta la nueva mañana…

**FIN**

-----------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi segundo intento de fic, realmente he leído muchos (muchísimos) pero escribir es más complejo, así que si no les gustó pues me lo dicen y se tomará en cuenta, realmente este fic empezó siendo una cosa y terminó siendo otra, en un principio sería solo un lemon pues quería compartir la primera vez de Goku y Chichi con mi propia primera vez (la primera vez que escribo un lemon, no sean mal pensados), lo cual representaba un reto, pues creo que el lemon es sumamente difícil de escribir, admiro a los que lo escriben, aunque no es mi género favorito, pero así me salió, espero sus reviews, (para los que no saben como enviarlos solo seleccionan el botoncito que está más abajo se llama _submit review_ y así lo envían)

Les cuento que quedé medianamente satisfecha con este producto pero me gustaría escuchar y comparar opiniones.

Sobre la última parte les confieso que siempre me he preguntado hasta que punto Goku ama a Chichi o si lo que siente por ella es cariño por la convivencia y los momentos que compartieron juntos, de hecho lo he estado discutiendo con mi nueva amiga Shadir, así que decidí dejarlo a la interpretación, me parece lógico que el saiya no conozca mucho del amor en esos momentos, pero ella quiere enseñarle, ¿lo logró, la respuesta al menos por ahora se las dejo a ustedes. (no sé si más adelante trate el asunto en algún otro fic)

Así que, si tienes preguntas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, correos bomba, insultos varios, felicitaciones, alabanzas, adoraciones, similares y afines, sólo tienes que escribirme un review o a mi correo y me comprometo a responderte, soy una chica fuerte que tolera las críticas pero que prefiere las constructivas.

Melikav22yahoo.es

Mata ne, Melikav

Ah! y si lo que vas a decirme es que escribo un comentario demasiado largo al principio y al final del fic, ahórratelo porque es uno de mis más grandes defectos y no puedo evitarlo (y eso que procuro resumir dichos comentarios). De todas maneras los comentarios se pueden ignorar y leer sólo el fic.


End file.
